


The Knife

by fredda



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredda/pseuds/fredda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy has a problem with Allan...or is it really a problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knife

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song "Das Messer" from Subway to Sally. Here is a link to the song http://www.myvideo.de/watch/6434331/Subway_to_Sally_Das_Messer
> 
> And this is the translation of the text:
> 
> The knife  
> Between your shoulder blades  
> fits a knife and a kiss.  
> Between us lies this morning,  
> Like a dark, broad river.
> 
> With my tongue I have split open  
> your mouth yesterday.  
> And you’ve stayed with me  
> too many long hours.
> 
> Only the coward kills love with words alone,  
> You need a hero for the knife and I can not be craven.
> 
> I’ve been wrestling heavily with you  
> when I slept with you yesterday.  
> Burnt into my shoulder  
> Is your sign, red and deep.  
> And you’re still sleeping like an angel,  
> Lying there like a toy,  
> Between the damned sheets.  
> And I feel strange  
> because I’m already too close to you.
> 
> Only the faint hearted kills love with words alone  
> You need a hero for the knife and I can’t be a craven.
> 
> Only the faint hearted kills love with words alone  
> You need a hero for the knife and I can’t be a craven.
> 
> Thanks to Thisbirdhasflown for beta reading!

Guy woke up with a start. The room was dark.

Instinctively he looked to the window. The sky outside was still mostly deep blue, but there was already the soft glow of morning breaking through. So it was early, Guy could rest for a while longer if he wanted. But he was wide awake, he felt rested. He took a deep breath and then noticed the unusual smell on his pillow and he heard and felt the bed linen rustle next to him.

And suddenly the memory of last night returned. Guy twisted around and his memory was not betraying him. Next to him under his fine sheets lay Allan a Dale, his arms sprawled out on the pillow and his face smooth in his sleep, resting peacefully, almost like an angel. Guy shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He should wake Allan, the day of a servant could start now.

But he didn´t.

He tried to remember what exactly had happened last night. He remembered that they had been fighting over something. Over what exactly had escaped his mind. Allan had disobeyed an order again or something. And then he had kissed Allan. Why exactly was also not on his mind anymore. He guessed he had wanted to do so for quite some time.

Allan had pushed him back, he had looked outraged. Usually Allan couldn´t shut up but then he had stuttered. Guy remembered the fear, the fear of the consequences. And the glee of finally having found something to shut Allan up. But before Guy could think of it any more, Allan had lunged forward and kissed him back hard. 

From there everything had been a blur.

He remembered that they had stumbled through the room, roughly tearing away any piece of clothing that was keeping them from being as close as possible. They had fallen upon the bed, the kisses turning messy and Allan had clawed on Guy´s back, no doubt he had left marks there.

Guy watched as Allan turned in his sleep, snuffling into the pillow and the sight made something burn in Guy´s chest. He felt for the scratch marks on his back and they tingled slightly under his fingertips. Maybe he should really wake Allan now.

Guy remembered how Allan had breathed into his ear "You can bugger me if you want". And he had wasted no time to challenge that offer. Though he had surely made some comment about Allan´s dirty mouth. 

Allan was very tight and Guy almost suspected he clenched so much on purpose, just to drive him mad. But finally, when he was just considering to stop, Allan yielded under him and he could slip inside. Guy had taken it slower then, not wanting to hurt Allan.

In the growing light of morning he told himself, the boy had to be able to work properly, so that´s why he had been careful.

But last night, Guy had only thought that he wanted this to last, to savour every glorious moment. That was until Allan edged him on in his usual manner to ´get going`. And Guy hadn´t refuse him that request either. 

Guy couldn´t claim that there was much finesse to the way they rutted against each other, but it had felt good and Allan was very vocal in his approval. When Guy came it was pure instinct to hold on tightly to Allan and kiss him. Then he reached blindly for Allan’s swollen cock to bring him off with quick strokes. 

Afterwards they had just been lying there, both in their own thoughts. Until Allan raised himself with a cheeky grin and asked "Want some water?"

Guy had just nodded and watched as Allan left the bed and walked over to the sideboard where the water can stood. He hadn´t bothered to cover himself and Guy was silently thankful as he watched him in the dim light of the dying fire. Guy thought he could really get used to a naked Allan in his private rooms. And he knew that was a road of thinking he couldn´t allow himself to wander on.

When both had stilled their thirst, Allan had sprawled himself over the blankets again on his belly and turned to Guy, watching him. There was something in the way Allan looked at him, something that hadn´t been there before and Guy knew he should really throw him out now. 

But instead he crawled over to him and covered his neck and shoulders with light kisses. Then he had gently placed his hand between Allan´s shoulder blades. For a wild moment he thought of putting a knife there, to end this sweet torture and clear his mind. But instead he replaced his hand with his mouth and gently nibbled on the skin there. Allan let out a shaky sigh and leaned up into Guy´s touch.

Guy had started kissing Allan all over then, turned him around to suck on his cock. Allan’s moans were loud enough to drive all confusing thoughts from Guy´s mind and only left the pleasure.

After he had brought Allan of, Allan took him in hand. He had stroked him lazily while gently dragging his lips across the skin of his neck. 

Somewhere between his orgasm and Allan carefully cleaning them both with a wet cloth, Guy must have fallen asleep.

Now that he was awake again, he remembered telling Allan to stay.  
So he decided, as the sky slowly filled with a rosy shine, they could both rest for a little while longer. Guy had been afraid before, afraid of the things he felt. But now he thought there was no need to be afraid. And then he softly snuggled closer to Allan.


End file.
